Blog użytkownika:Eli Shain/Przygody w Litarii
Przygody w Litarii Autor: Patryk Sobczyk =Rozdział I= Jestem John (czytaj: Dżon) Sasaski. Mam 21 lat, blond włosy, okulary z czarnymi oprawkami, jestem lekko opalony i mam na ręce znamię w kształcie litery J. Mieszkam w Czarnomilu razem z Sofią Santon i jej młodszym o trzy lata bratem Kenedem. Sofia ma włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu ,piegi na twarzy, nosi okulary z niebieskimi oprawkami i jest w moim wieku. Jej brat nosi okulary z czerwonymi oprawkami, tak jak ja ma blond włosy, cerę podobną do mojej i wie bardzo wiele jak na osiemnastolatka. Na wschód od miasta mieszka Jim(czytaj: Dżim) Brown. Ma 22 lata, ciemną skórę, ma piegi na twarzy i jest bardzo silny. Na zachodzie mieszka Jack(czytaj: Dżek) Morris który jest z nas najstarszy ( ma 25 lat) i najsilniejszy. Ma czarne włosy i tak jak Jim ma piegi na twarzy. Na przedmieściach mieszka Arnold Szienker który ma 20 lat, jest blady jak mleko, ma też mnóstwo piegów i krótkie włosy. Pewnego dnia poszliśmy do pobliskiej elektrowni atomowej aby zobaczyć budowę trzeciego generatora ale nagle doszło do przeciążenia i eksplozji. Pracownicy i zwiedzający uciekli ale my nie zdążyliśmy i przeniosło nas do magicznej krainy o nazwie Litaria. Tak zaczęła nasza przygoda. Gdzie jesteśmy?-zapytałem resztę. Nie wiem ale wydaje mi się ,że za miastem.-odpowiedziała mi Sofia. A w ogóle gdzie Arnold.?- zapytał Kened. Wy idźcie go poszukać a my póki co zbudujemy tu jakąś chatkę.- powiedział Jim i razem z Kenedem poszli po kamienie i drewno. Jak myślisz to Czarnomil- zapytałem Jack’a. Mam nadzieje, moja dziewczyna się będzie o mnie martwić.-odpowiedział mi Jack. Po paru minutach dotarliśmy do lasu pełnego kolczastych krzewów. Później dotarliśmy do kanionu o szerokości około jednego kilometra. No to co idziemy na dół?-zapytała mnie Sofia. A czy masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?- odpowiedziałem i zacząłem schodzić na dół. Po pół godzinie byliśmy już na dole. Ale tu ciemno-powiedziała Sofia. Patrzcie pochodnia!- krzykną Jack wskazując palcem na starą pochodnię. Ale skąd weźmiemy zapałki albo zapalniczkę?- zapytała Sofia. Ja mam zapalniczkę.- odpowiedziałem i zapaliłem pochodnię. Na dnie kanionu rósł fioletowy mech a w oddali coś świeciło na: brązowo, żółto, czerwono, niebiesko i biało jednocześnie jednym słowem na kolorowo. Czy Wy to widzicie?- zapytał nas Jack Tak- odpowiedziałem i poszedłem w stronę kolorowego światła. To jakiś kryształ!- krzyknąłem z oddali po czym podniosłem kolorowy kryształ i schowałem do kieszeni. Nagle usłyszałem coś co przypominało ryk lwa. Szybko! Na górę!- krzyknąłem i zacząłem się wspinać po skałach. Sofia i Jack zrobili to samo. Kiedy doszliśmy do miasta zobaczyliśmy napis ,,Witamy w Tarto”. Przepraszam. Nie wie pan gdzie jest miasto Czarnomil?- zapytałem pewnego przechodnia który po chwili namysłu odpowiedział- W całej Litarii nie ma takiego miasta Litaria? A co to Litaria?- zapytałem. No jak to co? Litaria to kraina w której ja Ty i inni się teraz znajdujemy.-odpowiedział mi przechodzień. O, to do widzenia- powiedziałem i poszedłem razem z Sofią i Jack’iem do Keneda i Jim’a. Kiedy dotarliśmy opowiedzieliśmy o wszystkim Jim’owi i Kenedowi. Oni opowiedzieli ,że w czasie szukania drewna i kamieni znaleźli miasto Arot w którym jest wielka biblioteka i laboratorium. To może pójdziemy do laboratorium żeby zbadać ten kryształ który znaleźliśmy w kanionie. Kiedy zaczęliśmy badać kryształ to on zaczął świecić coraz jaśniej aż w końcu zemdleliśmy. Kiedy się obudziliśmy było z nami coś nie tak : Ja chodziłem po wodzie, Jim miał twardą skórę, Jack stawiał ogniste kroki, Sofii wiatr zawsze wiał prosto w twarz nie ważne gdzie patrzała a jak Kened dotknął czegoś elektrycznego to od razu to coś wybuchało. Następnego dnia poszedłem do biblioteki przeczytać coś o tym i okazało się ,że kryształ miał w sobie moce a my go w jakiś sposób aktywowaliśmy i jego magia przeszła na nas. Gdy tylko się dowiedziałem pobiegłem do reszty by im o tym powiedzieć. Wiem co się z nami dzieje!- krzyknąłem jak tylko wszedłem do domu. No to mów.- powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Sofia. Ja mam moce wody, Jim ma moce ziemi, Ty masz moce wiatru, Kened ma moce prądu a Jack ma moce ognia.- odpowiedziałem Sofii. Następnego dnia Ja, Sofia i Jack poszliśmy do miasta Arot kiedy nagle ratusz staną w płomieniach Ratunku! Ratunku! W ratuszu został burmistrz!- krzyczeli ludzie na ulicach. Szybko! Musimy im pomóc- powiedziałem do Sofii i Jack’a po czym dodałem- Ja zgaszę ogień bo mam moce wody, Jack- masz moce ognia więc wejdziesz do środka i uratujesz burmistrza, Sofia zrób dwie powietrzne bańki i daj je Jack’owi jedną da na siebie a drugą na burmistrza a ty w tym czasie zabierzesz z budynku cały tlen żeby ogień nie spalał tlenu i zgasł. Parę minut później ratusz przestał się palić a burmistrz był bezpieczny. Wszyscy się cieszyli i urządzili na naszą cześć paradę. Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu był on strasznie ulepszony. Był cały z metalu a w środku każdy miał swój pokój nie tak jak wcześniej. Następnego dnia to Jim i Kened ruszyli pomagać innym. Po powrocie do domu zaczęli się chwalić. Ja naprawiłem główny komputer- powiedział Kened. Ale ty niszczysz elektroniczne przedmioty- powiedział Jack. Spokojnie już nad tym panuję- wytłumaczył nam Kened. A ja naprawiłem drogę w mieście- pochwalił się Jim. I tak przez tydzień pomagaliśmy mieszkańcom Arot i Tarto aż pewnego dnia przybiegł do nas burmistrz miasta Torto i zasapany powiedział- Pomóżcie TO nas atakuje. Jakie to?- zapytał Jack. Nie wiem dziwne fioletowe potwory z kolcami zamiast kończyn i popękaną czaszką.-odpowiedział burmistrz. A co atakują dokładnie.- zapytała Sofia. Cytadele. Atakują cytadele.- odpowiedział burmistrz. Cytadela!!! To przecież najstarsza budowla miasta!-krzyknąłem. Tak a dodatkowo trzymamy tam USINITIAN!-powiedział burmistrz. USINITIAN! To przecież serum które może zabić wszystko co ma moce nas też-wytłumaczyłem. To lepiej się pośpieszmy.- powiedziała Sofia. =Rozdział II= Po dotarciu do cytadeli wskazywałem na mapie cytadeli gdzie kto ma być- Ja idę na zachód, Jim idź do podziemi, Jack idź na wschód, Sofia idź na główną wieże, Kened idzie na północ a reszta idzie na południe. Po paru godzinach usłyszałem.- John! John atakują od wschodu. Ok. Biegnę na wschód do Jack’ a.- powiedziałem i pobiegłem na wschodnie mury. Nagle pojawiły się ,,Kolczaste potwory” potem pojawiły się czarne bestie ze skrzydłami wzbiły się w powietrze i zaczęły atakować z góry, w dodatku pa paru minutach przyszły brązowe potwory z wiertłami zamiast dłoni i zaczęli się przekopywać do cytadeli od dołu. Sofia zwiększ prędkość wiatru żeby ich zdmuchnąć, Kened atakuj tych co są na ziemi, Jack podgrzej ziemię, Jim spróbuj zasypać ich tunele i okrążyć ich skałami a ja ich zatopie.- mówiłem do reszty. Mój plan się udał ale po paru minutach przyszły kolejne legiony a na ich czele stał ARNOLD!!! Arnold co ty robisz!?- krzyknąłem A jak myślisz próbuję zdobyć USINITIAN.- odpowiedział i strzelił we mnie mroczną kulą Skąd masz super moce?- zapytałem. Pokonałem mrocznego władcę i zdobyłem jego moc.- odpowiedział Szybko Jim zrób w około Arnolda skalną kopułę , Jack podgrzej tą kopułę żeby była twardsza, Sofia ty ostudź kopułę , Kened spraw aby kopuła była pod napięciem a ja ją wypełnię wodą.- mówiłem do reszty. Naturalnie plan się udał potwory zniknęły ale Arnold przeżył i przeteleportował się do rezerw USINITIANU. Gdy zeszliśmy go powstrzymać Arnolda już tam nie było a cały USINITIAN znikł ale zamiast niego była dziwna zielono-fioletowa chmura. Dzień później wszyscy byli o rok starsi. My nie byliśmy wyjątkiem lecz nie tylko byliśmy starsi ale też nasze moce były lepsze: ja się szybciej uczyłem magii, Jim miał coraz twardszą skórę, Sofia była coraz zwinniejsza, Kened miał coraz więcej pomysłów a Jack miał mocniejszą furię. Musimy jeszcze bardziej wzmocnić nasze moce.- powiedziałem do reszty. Ale jak? – spytał mnie Jack. Ja wiem!- Krzyknął Kened i po chwili dodał- możemy wzmocnić nasze moce za pomocą magicznych broni. Dla John’a jest różdżka, dla Jim’a młot, dla Jack’a miecz, dla Sofii łuk a dla mnie specjalny kabel.- mówił Kened i pokazywał plany pięciu magicznych broni. To teraz trzeba je zbudować.- powiedział Jim. Nie da się.- zaprzeczył Kened i po chwili dodał- Da się je zdobyć w pięciu świątyniach: ognia, powietrza, ziemi, wody i prądu. Gdy po dwóch dniach wróciliśmy do domu wszyscy byli strasznie starzy więc musieliśmy się pośpieszyć. Gdy dotarliśmy do centrum tych toksycznych chmur użyliśmy swoich mocy by ją zniszczyć, po trzygodzinnym ataku udało się jej pozbyć a ludzie znowu starzeli się w normalnym tempie. Dwóch dniach stało się coś dziwnego i z ziemi wyrosło dziwne magiczne drzewo z jakimiś zielonymi owocami. Co to za drzewo?- zapytał mnie Jack. Nie wiem- odpowiedziałem. O! Jabłko.- powiedziała Sofia i zerwała zielony owoc. Czekaj!- krzyknąłem i po chwili dodałem.- Przecież to może być trujące. No w sumie, ale z drugiej strony chciałabym żeby to było jabłko ponieważ jabłka są zdrowe.-po tych słowach zamiast zielonego owocu Sofia trzymała jabłko. Co się stało?-zapytał Jim. Chyba owoce tego drzewa spełniają życzenia.- odpowiedziałem To super!- powiedział Kened, zerwał jeden owoc i powiedział- Chciałbym żeby całe zło przestało istnie… Czekaj!- przerwałem Kenedowi i po chwili dodałem- z jednej strony do dobrze jak zło przestanie istnieć ale z drugiej strony przestanie istnieć też Arnold. Masz racje.- powiedział Kened i rzucił zielonym owocem daleko przed siebie. To drzewo trzeba spalić.- powiedział Jack i spalił drzewo. W tym czasie jeden z mieszkańców miasta Arot znalazł kule i zażyczył sobie żeby całe zło wyginęło. Dwa tygodnie później stanąłem na balkonie i zacząłem mówić sam do siebie- Od dwóch tygodni nic się nie dzieje. Z jednej strony to dobrze ale z drugiej strony trochę mi się nudzi. Gdy zszedłem na dwór spotkałem Jim’a i Jack’a którzy w coś grali. Co robicie?- zapytałem. Gramy w ,,Łapankę”.-odpowiedzieli. A jak w to się gra?- zapytałem zaciekawiony. Ja rzucam skałom…- powiedział Jim. … a ja łapię do ognistego pudełka.- dokończył Jack i po chwili zapytał- Chcesz z nami pograć. Dobra, a może zagramy na drużyny: Ja i Sofia kontra Ty i Jim?- zapytałem Jack’a . Dobra a Kened będzie sędziom.- odpowiedział Jack i do wieczora graliśmy w ,,Łapankę”. Mamy 999 do 999, kto pierwszy trafi wygra.- oznajmił Kened. Właśnie miałem rzucać kiedy nagle przybiegł do nas mieszkaniec miasta Arot. Moje życzenie się spełniło!- krzyknął uradowany mieszkaniec Arot. Jakie życzenie?- zapytałem mieszkańca. Dwa tygodnie temu znalazłem zieloną kule wziąłem ją do ręki i opowiedziałem jej o tym że przez zło nie mam domu i powiedziałem że chciałbym żeby całe zło przestało istnieć- odpowiedział. To dlatego nikt nas nie wzywa.- oznajmiła Sofia. Musimy to jakoś odkręcić- powiedziałem do reszty. Ale jak?- Zapytał mnie Jack. Musimy się dowiedzieć skąd to drzewo brało moc.- odpowiedziałem. Może zbuduję jakąś maszynę do wykrywania magii?- zapytał Kened. Dobry pomysł.- odpowiedziałem. Po trzech godzinach machina była gotowa potem minęły jeszcze dwie godziny zanim znaleźliśmy źródło magii. Źródło magii drzewa jest 50 metrów pod ziemią!- krzyknął Kened jak tylko skanowanie się skończyło. Jim dokopiesz się do niego?- zapytałem Pewnie!- odpowiedział Jim. Po paru minutach Jim dokopał się do źródełka wody które miało niesamowicie jasny kolor. I co teraz?- spytała mnie Sofia. Chyba trzeba się go napić.- odpowiedziałem po czym napiłem się wody i powiedziałem- Chciałbym żeby wszystko było tak jak dawniej. I co zadziałało?- zapytała mnie Sofia. Po chwili przybiegł burmistrz miasta Tarto i krzyknął- Ratujcie! Potwory atakują! Chyba zadziałało.- odpowiedziałem. Gdy doszliśmy do miasta potwory pobiegły do laboratorium, wzięły jakieś chemikalia i uciekły. Po paru minutach mieszkaniec miasta powiedział ,że skradziony został CZASONITION. Biegnąc za tymi potworami dobiegliśmy do opuszczonej kopalni PODROTINU. O nie!- krzyknąłem i po chwili dodałem. Jak połączą CZASONITION i PODROTIN wytworzą wir czasowy dzięki któremu przeniosą się w czasie. To lepiej się pośpieszmy.- powiedziała Sofia. Po drodze spotkaliśmy WIEDŹMĘ. Kim jesteś?-zapytałem. Jestem WIEDŹMA NATALII i szukam kamienia.-odpowiedziała wiedźma. Magicznego?-zapytałem Nie! Takiego zwykłego!!!- krzyknęła oburzona wiedźma. Spokojnie już ci daje kamień- powiedział Jim i przez ,,przypadek” zasypał Natalii. Teraz kamieni ci nie zabraknie- odpowiedział Jim. Nagle usłyszeliśmy dziwny śmiech. Zeszliśmy jeszcze głębiej, najpierw zobaczyliśmy zielone światło potem pomarańczowe a na końcu czerwone. Kiedy zeszliśmy na sam dół zobaczyliśmy Arnolda. Arnold co ty robisz?- zapytałem Chce się dostać do świątyni PATIRATIUSA- odpowiedział. Ale po co?- zapytałem. Arnold nic nie odpowiedział, alee za to otworzył portale które wysłały nas do różnych czasów. Rozdział III Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?-powiedziałem wychodząc z jaskini. Nagle pojawiła się postać z długą siwą brodą i miała na sobie niebieską szatę z kapturem który zasłaniał twarz nieznajomej postaci. Jestem Arotius mistrz magii.- przedstawił się nieznajomy. A ja jestem John.- odpowiedziałem. Wiem, znam każdego maga.- odpowiedział Arotius. Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem?- zapytałem. Jesteś w przeszłości.- odpowiedział Arotius i dodał- Aby stąd uciec musisz zrobić wir czasu. Ale z czego? Tu jest tylko jaskinia i piasek.- wytłumaczyłem Arotius ’owi. To opanuj swój anty-żywioł.- powiedział do mnie Arotius. A co to anty-żywioł?- zapytałem. Anty-żywioł to przeciwieństwo normalnego żywiołu w twoim przypadku anty-żywiołem jest piasek a piasku na pustyni nie brakuje.- odpowiedział mi Arotius. Czyli mam się nauczyć panować nad piaskiem?- zapytałem zdziwiony. Tak.- odpowiedział Arotius i zniknął. Długo próbowałem opanować piasek. Po trzech godzinach udało mi się zbudować gigantyczny zamek z piasku jednym ruchem ręki. Skoro opanowałem piasek to spróbuje stworzyć wir czasu tak jak mówił Arotius.- powiedziałem sam do siebie i zacząłem zataczać rękami coraz większe koła. Po jakimś czasie pojawił się wir który wessał mnie do środka. Gdy się ocknąłem usłyszałem głos Kened ‘a Który mówił- John, John żyjesz? Tak. Trochę boli mnie głowa. A w ogóle gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytałem Kened ‘a. Podobno w średniowieczu.- odpowiedział Kened Jak to podobno?- zapytałem. Kiedy się ocknąłem zobaczyłem jasne światło z którego wyszedł mistrz Elektrykonów czyli kreatywnych ludzi których bronią jest prąd. Miał na sobie złotą szatę z kapturem który zasłaniał jego twarz. Mówił ,że nazywa się Tarton i powiedział też ,że żeby wrócić do przyjaciół muszę opanować swój anty-żywioł.- tłumaczył mi Kened. Słyszałem o tym anty-żywiole. Mój anty-żywioł to piasek a twój?- zapytałem Kened ‘a. Mój anty-żywioł to metal ale nie umiem nad nim zapanować.- odpowiedział mi Kened. Musisz się skupić i wyobrazić sobie to co chcesz zrobić.- wytłumaczyłem Kened ‘owi i pokazałem mu jak panować nad anty-żywiołem. Po jakimś czasie Kened nauczył się panować nad metalem i stworzył machinę czasu która przeniosła nas do przyszłości. Maszyna przeniosła nad dokładnie przed Jim ‘a. Hej Jim!- powiedziałem jak tylko wyszedłem z machiny czasu która po chwili się rozpadła. Gdzie tym razem jesteśmy Jim?- zapytał Kened. Jesteśmy w przyszłości. Koryntus- mistrz kreatorów ubrany w brązową szatę z kapturem która zasłaniała mu twarz powiedział ,że muszę się nauczyć władać moim anty-żywiołem czyli błotem. A ,że w przyszłości Ziemia była za mała żeby pomieścić wszystkich ludzi to stworzyli specjalne platformy na których zaczęli mieszkać a Ziemię otoczyli specjalnym polem siłowym.- wytłumaczył mi Jim. To może sami zrobimy błoto. Wystarczy ,że stworzysz trochę ziemi a ja zaleje tą ziemię wodą i powstanie błoto.- powiedziałem do Jim ’a Ok, spróbujmy.- powiedział Jim i po chwili mieliśmy mnóstwo błota na którym mógł ćwiczyć Jim. Kiedy w końcu nauczył się władać błotem otworzył portal do prehistorii gdzie spotkaliśmy Jack ‘a. Hej John. Hej Kened. Hej Jim. Przed chwilą był ty mistrz wojowników Orajor w czerwonej szacie z kapturem zasłaniającym twarz. I mówił ,że mam opanować mój anty-żywioł czyli drewno a potem stworzyć portal do czasów 5 wojny światowej.- powiedział Jack. Spróbuj się opanować i wyobraź sobie drzewo wyrastające z ziemi jednocześnie podnosząc ręce.- poradziłem Jack ‘owi. Po chwili z ziemi wyrosło drzewo. Udało się!- krzyknął Jack i otworzył portal. To do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie.- powiedziałem i wszedłem do portalu. Kiedy wyszedłem z portalu zobaczyłem Sofie uwięzioną w bunkrze. Co tu robisz?-zapytałem po wyjściu z portalu. Mistrzyni łowców Oria powiedziała ,że żeby się stąd wydostać muszę opanować dym, ale tu dymu nie ma bo nie ma ognia.- odpowiedziała mi Sofia. Spokojnie Jack może rozpalić ogień.- powiedziałem Sofii. Kiedy Jack odpalił ogień Sofia zrobiła nam bańki tlenowe żeby nie wdychać tlenu. Kiedy Sofia opanowała dym stworzyła portal do teraźniejszości. Kiedy wróciliśmy nasze bronie się zmieniły: Ja zamiast różdżki miałem księgę czarów, Sofia miała kusze, Jack dostał topór, Jim ‘owi młot zmienił się w maczugę a Kened dostał specjalny piorunochron. Najpierw spanikowaliśmy ale potem okazało się ,że możemy zmieniać bronie np. ja mogę zmieniać różdżkę na księgę zaklęć i na odwrót. Szybko! Znajdźmy Arnolda zanim zniszczy Litarie!-krzyknąłem jak tylko wróciliśmy do teraźniejszości. Dobra ale gdzie go szukać?- spytał mnie Jim. Tam gdzie mieszka całe zło, w Dolinie Mroku.- odpowiedziałem. No to chodźmy!- powiedział Jack i ruszył na południe w stronę Doliny Mroku. =Rozdział IV= Szliśmy dalej na południe, po drodze zatrzymywaliśmy się w miastach: Oriero, Tiri, Neretu i Pritiero. Kiedy chcieliśmy przejść przez granice Mroku zatrzymało nas jakieś pole siłowe. Poszliśmy do specjalnego źródła wiedzy które pokazało nam kobietę o czarnych włosach, i pieprzykami na lewym policzku które miały kształt piątki na kostce do gry. Według źródła to ona może nam pomóc przejść przez granice. Źródło pokazało nam miasto Sekro w którym mieszka ta kobieta. Oto i Sekro miasto w którym mieszka tajemnicza kobieta z nieznanymi mocami.- powiedział Kened jak tylko dotarliśmy do Sekro. Teraz trzeba znaleźć tę kobietę.- Powiedział Jim. Po trzech godzinach poszukiwania znaleźliśmy tajemniczą kobietę. Witaj jestem John Sasaski a to są Jim Brown, Jack Morris, Sofia Santon i jej brat Kened.- powiedziałem do kobiety. Ja jestem Zoa Kiri.- odpowiedziała kobieta. Chodź z nami- powiedział Jim. Czemu?- spytała go Zoa. Musimy Ci coś pokazać coś ważnego.- odpowiedział jej Jim. Kiedy doszliśmy do źródła Zoa dowiedziała się ,że ma moce światła. Czyli Zoa ma światło a Arnold mrok, dobrze rozumiem?- zapytała mnie Sofia. Dokładnie.- odpowiedziałem i po chwili dodałem- To dlatego Zoa jest naszą najlepszą bronią. Ale ja nie wiem jak używać moich mocy.- powiedziała Zoa. Spokojnie, niedaleko mamy bazę w której jest specjalna sala treningowa będziesz mogła się tam uczyć.- powiedziałem do Zoi. Następnego dnia Zoa zaczęła trening. Odkryła , że jest w stanie wyleczyć człowieka w sekundę z każdej choroby albo rany. Zoa posiada włócznie i specjalny lek który wyleczy każdego. Po treningu poszliśmy na granice Mroku. Zoa skupiła się i zrobiła średniej wielkości dziurę w polu siłowym. Na szczęście dziura była na tyle wielka ,że zdołaliśmy się przecisnąć. Po mrocznej stronie panowały całkowite ciemności, było tak ciemno ,że Zoa służyła nam za źródło światła. Po paru godzinach wędrówki byliśmy strasznie zmęczeni więc położyliśmy się spać. Co? Gdzie jestem?- powiedziałem kiedy się ocknąłem. Wokoło mnie było strasznie zimno, wszędzie padał śnieg. Po chwili pojawił się Arotius. Gdzie ja jestem?-spytałem Arotiusa. Spokojnie. Oto kraina w której nauczysz się tak zwanego : dodatkowego żywiołu.-odpowiedział mi Arotius. Czyli tym ,,Dodatkowym żywiołem” jest śnieg?- spytałem nie pewnie. Tak. Jak opanujesz tą moc zostaniesz przeniesiony do krainy w której trenuje Sofia. Dobra to biorę się do roboty.- powiedziałem do Arotiusa. Po pięciu godzinach ciężkiego treningu udało mi się opanować śnieg. Arotiusie nauczyłem się mocy śniegu!- krzyknąłem. Czekałem aż pokaże się Arotius ale zamiast tego pojawił się portal do krainy wiecznego huraganu gdzie spotkałem Sofię kryjącą się za wielką skałą. Niech zgadnę, twoim dodatkowym żywiołem jest huragan.- powiedziałem do Sofii. Dokładnie, pojawiła się Oria i powiedziała ,że jeżeli chcę dotrzeć do portalu muszę zmienić kierunek tego huraganu.- odpowiedziała mi Sofia. OK, to trudne zadanie ale uda ci się tak jak udało się z dymem.- powiedziałem do Sofii. Po paru godzinach Sofii udało się opanować huragan i przeszliśmy przez portal który przeniósł nas do elektrycznej krainy gdzie został przeniesiony Kened. Kened co tu się dzieje.- Zapytała Sofia. Muszę nauczyć się panować nad prądem.- odpowiedział Kened. Przecież ty panujesz nad prądem to twoja moc.- powiedziałem. Nie. Ja panuje nad sprzętem elektrycznym typu komórki albo komputery ale nie samą elektrycznością.- wytłumaczył mi Kened. To dlatego nie umiałeś wyssać elektryczności ze stawu pod napięciem? - zapytała Sofia. Tak.- odpowiedział Kened. A skąd to wiesz?- zapytałem Keneda. Kiedy się obudziłem przyszedł do mnie Tarior i powiedział mi to co ja powiedziałem wam.- odpowiedział mi Kened. Dobra, koniec tych wyjaśnień. Kened im szybciej opanujesz prąd tym szybciej pomożemy innym i szybciej wrócimy do domu.- powiedziałem do Keneda. Jakieś półtora godziny później Kened opanował prąd i zasilił nim maszynę do tworzenia portali. Portal przeniósł nas na sam szczyt góry Toriero gdzie był Jim który próbował podnieść skałę. Czemu próbujesz podnieść tę skałę?- zapytał Kened. Przyszedł tu Koryntus i powiedział ,że we wnętrzu tej góry jest uwięziony Jack. Mówił też ,że żeby się tam dostać muszę podnieść tę skałę.- odpowiedział Jim i po chwili dodał- Myślałem ,że moja moc działa też na skały ale najwidoczniej działa tylko na ziemie. Spoko Jim uda ci się.- uspokajała go Sofia. Dobra postaram się, dla Jack ’a.- powiedział do siebie Jim i zaczął podnosić skałę. Po jakimś czasie wejście do wnętrza góry było otwarte. Z dołu było czuć ogromny żar. Spotkaliśmy na dole Jack ‘a który próbował przenieść lawę z jednego zbiornika do drugiego. Co robisz Jack?- spytał Jack ‘a Jim. Próbuje odsłonić portal do naszego świata.- odpowiedział Jack. A kto ci kazał?- spytał Kened. Mistrz wojowników- Orajor.- odpowiedział Jack. Po jakiejś godzinie lawa była już w drugim zbiorniku a portal był odsłonięty. Kiedy przeszliśmy przez portal byliśmy w jakiejś jaskini widzieliśmy ognisko i Zoe siedzącą i gotującą nam obiad. O już się obudziliście.- powiedziała Zoa jak tylko wstaliśmy. Jak to obudziliśmy, przecież byliśmy w innych wymiarach.- powiedział Jim. Co? Musiało się wam coś przyśnić. Przecież zasnęliśmy po drodze do jakiegoś Arnolda.- Wytłumaczyła nam Zoa. Czyli to wszystko był sen?- Zapytał mnie Kened. Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć zauważyłem ,że zamiast księgi czy różdżki trzymam w ręce magiczną kule. Tak jakby.- odpowiedziałem. Ja kto Jakby?- spytała mnie zdziwiona Sofia. Chodzi o to ,że tylko nasze umysły były w innych wymiarach a nasze ciała zostały tutaj.- odpowiedziałem. A skąd to wiesz zapytała mnie Zoa. Ostatnio kiedy nauczyliśmy się nowych mocy dostaliśmy też nowe bronie. Ja oprócz różdżki i księgi trzymam w ręce magiczną kule.- odpowiedziałem i pokazałem im magiczną kule. Wszyscy natychmiast spojrzeli na swoją broń. Jack dostał katany, Sofia dostała niezniszczalną sieć, Jim dostał uniwersalną broń a Kened dostał specjalną przenośną skrzynię z prądem. Wszyscy cieszyliśmy się nowymi mocami. Po krótkim treningu i podszkoleniu naszych mocy ruszyliśmy dalej. Po drodze spotkaliśmy całe miliony potworów mroku. Po paru tygodniach dotarliśmy do kryjówki Arnolda. No Arnold przygotuj się bo idziemy po ciebie.- powiedziałem przed wejściem do fortecy Arnolda. Musieliśmy przedrzeć się przez piętnaście komnat wypełnionych potworami, ale w końcu dotarliśmy do komnaty Arnolda. O! Wy żyjecie?- powiedział zdziwiony Arnold. Tak i mamy nową rekrutkę która potrafi cię pokonać.- powiedziałem i wskazałem na Zoe po czym dodałem – Ma na imię Zoa. Posiada moce światła i leczenia. Ah tak. Pokażcie co umiecie.- powiedział do nas Arnold. Zoa ukryj się a my go uwięzimy. Jim- unieruchom Arnolda skałami ale tak aby w środku było pusto. Jack- Wypełnij do połowy tą kapsułę, ja zapełnię drugą połowę wodą i powstanie niezniszczalna skała. Kened jak skończymy osłoń kapsułę metalem a potem ją naelektryzuj co sparaliżuje Arnolda.- mówiłem do reszty. Plan się udał ale Arnold zamiast zostać sparaliżowany tylko się zaśmiał i stworzył czarną dziurę. Nie!- krzyknęła Zoa i kucnęła koło nas i uniosła ręce w górę. Kiedy otworzyliśmy oczy Zoa trzymała w ręku jakiś mały płaski dysk a my byliśmy w mieście Irteno. Co się stało?- zapytała się mnie Zoa. Chyba odkryłaś kolejną moc- teleportację a atrybutem tej mocy jest dysk teleportacyjny.- odpowiedziałem. Masz rację.- powiedziała jakaś tajemnicza kobieta z długimi blond włosami i po chwili tajemnicza postać dodała-jestem Ariada mistrzyni lecznictwa. Jest siedem kategorii ludzi z mocami: magowie, łowcy, wojownicy, medycy, kreatorzy, elektrykorzy i zabójcy. Zabójcy i medycy nie posiadają anty-żywiołu za to mają tak zwany rzadki żywioł. =Rozdział V= Zabójcy mają moce: mroku, niewidzialności, śmierci i kosmosu. A medycy mają moce: światła, leczenia, teleportacji i ożywiania. A moc leczenia nie ożywia?- zapytała Sofia. Nie, leczenie tylko ulecza rany ale nie przywraca życia.- odpowiedziała Ariada i dodała- atrybutem mocy światła jest włócznia, atrybutem leczenia jest ta specjalna maść, atrybutem teleportacji są teleportacyjne dyski a atrybutem ożywania są płyty medyczne. Jakie płyty?- przerwała Zoa. Zdobędziesz je gdy opanujesz moc ożywiania.- odpowiedziała Ariada i mówiła dalej- atrybutem mroku jest mroczny rozpylacz, atrybutem niewidzialności są ukryte ostrza, atrybutem kosmosu są latające kule a atrybutem śmierci są specjalne kości. Wybierzcie się do Trenino tam będzie czekać na was Erierus. Erierus jest najpotężniejszym człowiekiem z mocami. On nauczy was najpotężniejszej mocy albo inaczej nauczy was waszego ,,Potężnego żywiołu”. Chcieliśmy sprawdzić na mapie gdzie leży Trenino ale nie umieliśmy go znaleźć dlatego poszliśmy do Biliero miasta w którym jest cała wiedza świata. Szukaliśmy i szukaliśmy i znaleźliśmy tylko nazwę miejsca z którego można dojść do Trenino. Tym miejscem była nieznana grota w górze Przeriete. W grocie były dziwne potwory. Na końcu świątyni stały wielkie wrota na których było widać dziwne znaki. Co to są za znaki John?- spytał mnie Jim. Nie wiem. – odpowiedziałem. Tu pisze: Wiatr jest kluczem.- powiedziała Sofia. Skąd to wiesz?- zapytałem. Po prostu potrafię to odczytać.- odpowiedziała Sofia. Wiatr jest kluczem.- powiedziałem i podszedłem do drzwi. Nagle zobaczyłem małą dziurę a w środku był jakiś mechanizm. Nie widziałem dokładnie co tam było ale rozpoznałem coś co przypominało wiatromierz. Sofia! Skieruj całą swoją moc na w tą dziurę!- krzyknąłem. Sofia próbowała ale wiatr był za wolny. Sofia użyj mocy huraganu.-Krzyknąłem. Sofia próbowała ale znowu się nie udało. A spróbuj użyć wszystkich swoich mocy.- krzyknąłem. Tym razem się udało. Drzwi zaczęły się podnosić. Nagle drzwi się zatrzymał, na szczęście udało nam się pod nimi przeczołgać. Kiedy byliśmy już po drugiej stronie zobaczyliśmy wielką przepaść i latającą skałę naprzeciw. I co teraz?- spytał mnie Kened. Sofia możesz stworzyć most z wiatru?- zapytałem. Oczywiście.- odpowiedziała Sofia i stworzyła niewidzialny most na drugą stronę. Kiedy przeszliśmy po moście z wiatru stanęliśmy przed jeszcze większą bramą. ,,Siła twoja musi być mocniejsza od bramy bo nie przejdziesz”.- powiedział Jim. Skoro Jim to przeczytał to znaczy ,że to jest brama ziemi.- wytłumaczyłem. Dobra ale co mam zrobić?- spytał mnie Jim. Hmmmm…, spróbuj wywarzyć te drzwi.- odpowiedziałem po namyśle. Po paru uderzeniach skałą drzwi przewróciły się do środka. Gdy przeszliśmy przez bramę zobaczyliśmy całe pole błota. Jim stwórz kulę błota i usuń ją z naszej drogi.- powiedziałem do Jim ‘a. Po chwili droga była czysta i przeszliśmy dalej. Jakiś czas później doszliśmy do kolejnej bramy. Tym razem to ja odczytałem napisy- ,,Aby otworzyć jedne drzwi drugie trzeba zamknąć”. Drugie drzwi jakie drzwi?- powiedział Jack. Wiem! Aby otworzyć te drzwi trzeba zamknąć poprzednie!- krzyknął Kened. Ale jak je naprawić?- zapytał Jack. Jim utwórz z tego błota kształt bramy a ja ją utwardzę śniegiem!- krzyknąłem do Jim ‘a. Kiedy naprawiliśmy bramę ziemi brama wody zmieniła się w wielką kulę wody. Użyłem mojej mocy i przeniosłem nas na tej wodzie do bramy ognia która była pod nami. ,, Zwalcz ogień ogniem”- powiedział Jack jak tylko ujrzał bramę. Jack od razu wiedział co zrobić stworzył trochę lawy i ognia, potem skierował je w stronę bramy. Po paru minutach brama się roztopiła i gdzieś popłynęła. Jakiś czas później dowiedzieliśmy się gdzie popłynęła brama w postaci lawy. Przed nami była wielka rzeka lawy. Jack przeniósł tę lawę do pustego zbiornika który był parę metrów dalej. Po przejściu na drugą stronę zobaczyliśmy kolejną bramę. ,,Światło rozświetla mrok”.-powiedziała Zoa. Kiedy Zoa przeczytała te słowa całą jaskinię ogarnął mrok. Zoa stworzyła trochę światła i zaczęła szukać przejścia. Nawet nie zauważyliśmy jak przeszliśmy przez bramę światła. Zorientowaliśmy się dopiero kiedy zobaczyliśmy światło. Jak wyszliśmy z jaskini ujrzeliśmy miasto w którym wojownicy, magowie, łowcy, kreatorzy, medycy i elektrykorzy to normalni ludzie. Kiedy znaleźliśmy mapę dowiedzieliśmy się ,że Erierus mieszka w świątyni żywiołów na szczycie wzgórza Tirerio. Jakiś czas później stanęliśmy przed drzwiami świątyni żywiołów. Gdy weszliśmy do świątyni zobaczyliśmy siedem osób: po lewej siedział Arotius razem z Orajorem i Orią. Po prawej siedział Tarton razem z Koryntusem i Ariadą. Po środku siedział nie znajomy mężczyzna. Domyśliliśmy się ,że to był Erierus. Jestem John Sasaski.- przedstawiłem się Erierusowi. Wiem. A koło ciebie stoją Jack Morris, Jim Brown, Zoa Kiri oraz Sofia i Kened Santon.- powiedział Erierus i po chwili dodał- Wem też ,że przyszliście tu aby nauczyć się swojego potężnego – żywiołu. Jesteście gotowi?- spytał nas Erierus. Tak.- odpowiedzieliśmy. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy byłem w miejscu całkowicie pokrytym lodem, nawet drzewa były z lodu. Witaj na Ariete- najzimniejszym miejscu w Litarii.- powiedział Arotius jak tylko wyszedł z portalu. Czyli moim potężnym żywiołem jest lód?- zapytałem Tak.- odpowiedział Arotius i po chwili dodał- spróbuj stworzyć lodowy zamek a przeniosę cię do jednego z wymiaru w którym trenują twoi przyjaciele. Po kilku godzinach opanowałem lód i stworzyłem cudowny lodowy zamek. Brawo.- powiedział Arotius i przeniósł mnie do kopalni kryształów. Hej Jim.- powiedziałem po wyjściu z portalu. Hej John.- powiedział Jim i zapytał- Nie wiesz przypadkiem co mam zrobić? Masz wyciągnąć z ziemi wszystkie kryształy- odpowiedział Koryntus po wyjściu. Dwie godziny późniejw ziemi nie było już ani jednego kryształu. W nagrodę Koryntus przeniósł nas do wnętrza ziemi gdzie trenował Jack. John błagam stwórz jakąś śnieżną kopułę bo tu jest strasznie gorąco.- powiedział Jack jak tylko wyszedłem z portalu. Mogę zrobić ćoś lepszego.- powiedziałem do Jack ‘a i stworzyłem lodową kopułę. Co masz zrobić?- zapytał Jim. Muszę nauczyć się panować nad magmą.- odpowiedział Jack. A lawa i magma to nie to samo?- spytał Jim. Lawa jest chłodniejsza od magmy a poza tym magma jest w połowie lawą a w połowie stopionym metalem.- odpowiedziałem i po chwili dodałem- pośpiesz się z tym potężnym żywiołem albo się tu ugotujemy ta kapsuł długo nie wytrzyma Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach